El hijo de dios
by Archer147
Summary: Issei después de perder a sus padres a temprana edad paso por dificultades, pero conoció al ser que llama papá gracias a ello, ahora el debe escoger entre seguir los pasos de su padre o encontrar su propio camino
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo realizo con la firme y clara intención de matar el tiempo y acabar mi aburrimiento, en este fic habrá principalmente cosas raras y hasta cierto punto sin mucho sentido

Mi historia será diferente a las demás que he visto, no me basare tanto en los hechos tal cual ocurren en la serie

Los personajes de High School DXD no me perecen

Issei el hijo de dios

En la ciudad de Kuoh, en una pequeña residencia de dos pisos un joven de cabello castaño se preparaba para un día nuevo en la academia Kuoh donde cursaba su segundo cursos de preparatoria al lado de sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama, que eran unos pervertidos de primera, que solían meter en líos a Issei lo que le gano la fama de ser un pervertido al lado de los otros dos. Pero esto no molestaba al joven ya que a él no le imputaba ser tachado de un depravado inmoral.

- Bueno compañero es hora de irnos - dijo el joven a su brazo izquierdo, donde un pequeño brillo verde apareció

- [De acuerdo socio] - respondió aquel brillo, que se trataba de la voz de su amigo más íntimo Ddraig

La historia de vida del joven Issei no había sido precisamente la mejor, desde que tenía cinco años quedo huérfano tras la muerte de sus padres a manos de _algo_, la muerte de sus progenitores causo gran dolor en el pequeño Issei que atento contra su vida para el horror de sus parientes que dejaron al niño en un hospital para después desentenderse del _loco_ del niño, su vida fue salvada por el que a partir de ese momento fue su mejor compañía, Ddraig, este ser salvo de la muerte al niño pero no del dolor de ser dejado a su suerte en un orfanato donde sufría maltratos por parte de los encargados que no tenían el más mínimo cuidado con los niños del lugar. En el orfanato paso dos años en los cuales conoció a un joven que siempre ayudaba a los demás, pero cuando cumplió 6 él fue llevado por gente de la iglesia, Issei a los siete años arto del lugar escapo, guiado por Ddraig, al bosque donde aprendió desde cazar hasta un poco de magia conocimiento dado por su acompañante dragón. A los ocho años entendió algo bastante importante su vida sería todo menos normal, eso se debió a su encuentro con sus nuevo padre, un ser bastante peculiar y bastante poderoso, Issei regreso a la ciudad donde fue adoptado legalmente por sus nuevo padre, el cual comenzó con lo que llamo _entrenamiento_ pero Issei lo llamo infierno pero no cualquier infierno si no el tipo de infierno que no le deseas ni al peor de tus enemigos. A los doce años su nuevo padre dejo la ciudad y solo regresaba intermitentemente con el motivo de pasar un tiempo juntos, avergonzar al joven o revisar su progreso pero a pesor de todo a partir de ese momento él consiguió vivir tranquilamente en la casa que construyo su nuevo padre, a excepción de algunas ocasiones donde se topaba con algunos seres sobrenaturales o las visitas de su padre, pero continuaba aprendiendo del dragón y de su padre magia y formas de combate. Ahora con 17 años el lleva una vida más o menos normal pero feliz y tranquila

- [Compañero ya decidiste que hacer] - pregunto curioso el dragón, ya que Issei había llegado a un punto en su entrenamiento en el cual ya no podía seguir avanzado y Ddraig le había comentado la idea de encontrar un maestro en alguna facción ya sea el cielo, el infierno, Asgard, El monte sumerio...

- _No lose Ddraig aun quisiera pensarlo un poco m__á__s, no me siento muy seguro de salir de la ciudad adem__á__s estoy un tanto nervioso por ver a esos seres sobrenaturales de gran nivel - _pensó el rubio

- [Es tu decisión socio, pero recuerda que tú eres parte de esos seres sobrenaturales]

- _Bueno en eso tienes raz__ó__n pero aun as__í__me da un poco de miedo conocerlos_

- [Jjajajjajaja estoy seguro que ellos tendrán más miedo de conocerte que el que tú tienes de ellos]

- _Me ases parecer un tipo de monstro _

_- _[Pues lo eres, tienes más fuerza de que la de un simple humano e incluso podrías pelear de igual contra demonios de clase media, ángeles de mediano nivel y ángeles caídos de poder medio, sin recurrir a tu sacred gear]

- _jejejeje eso es gracia a tu entrenamiento y al infierno al que fui sometido_

- [Pero debes seguir creciendo y fortaleciéndote para cuando aparezca el blanco]

- _Sabes Ddraig siempre hablas del dichoso blanco pero nunca me has dicho por que peleaban ustedes dos o porque siguen peleando_

- [Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo]

- _A m__í__no me enga__ñ__as seguramente peleaban por una mujer o por idiotas_

- [Mocoso insolente, mal agradecido] - Ddraig siguió insultando al castaño que poca atención le ponía a su sermón

xxxxxxxxxx

Issei al llegar a la escuela fue visto por las chicas con ojos de desprecio y reproche por su actitud sin vergüenza, culpa de sus amigos, y los chicos simplemente lo ignoraban

- Buenos días Issei - saludo alegremente Motohama uno de sus únicos dos amigos

- Hola Motohama

- ISSEI- grito alegremente Matsuda mientras se aproximaba a sus amigos - ya escucharon la noticia - los otros dos jóvenes se mostraron confusos por las palabras de su amigo - verán hoy se trasladan tres chicas y escuche que estarán en nuestra clase además de que las tres tenían un cuerpo de infarto - la noticia exalto a Motohama que coloco un rostro de excitación, mientras que para Issei no era la gran cosa

- Saben chicos si no actuaran de esa forma estarían en mejores términos con las chicas - las palabras de Issei se ganaron la atención de sus dos amigos

- De que hablas Issei, ser joven es sinónimo de lujuria

- Motohama tiene razón Issei, no podemos perder nuestra juventud preocupándonos por esas cosas superficiales

- Pero saben de esa forma no tendrán novia

Motohama y Matsuda al escuchar aquello comenzaron a derramar lágrimas por que las palabras de Issei aunque crueles tenía toda la razón

Motohama - Que malo eres Issei

Matsuda - No deberías acabar con los sueños de las personas de esa forma

- Ah - suspiro Issei mientras intentaba consolar a los dos jóvenes y lujuriosos chicos

xxxxxxx

En el salón de clases se encontraban iniciadas las clases, algunos prestaban atención otros ni embroma asían caso al maestro pero otros solo esperaban el anuncio de la llegada de las nuevas alumnas

- Bueno chicos como ya habrán escuchado hoy recibiremos a tres nuevas integrantes - el maestro dio el tan esperado anuncio excitando a los hombres que tenían la ilusión de encontrar finalmente novia

La puerta del salón fue abierta dejando que ingresara tres chicas, una castaña con el cabello sujetado en dos coletas, una de cabello azul cortó con un mechón verde y una tercera de cabello rubio

- Hola a todos Soy Asia Argento

- Es un gusto mi nombre es Xenovia

- ¡Hola! Yo soy Irina y espero poder llevarnos bien

Las tres chicas eran bastante hermosas cosa que llamo la atención del castaño, aunque él no fuera de fijarse en las mujeres

- _Oye Ddraig ellas..._

- [Veo que te percataste que no son personas normales]

- _Sus auras son extra__ñ__as como las del club de ocultismo y del concejo estudiantil pero tambi__é__n son diferentes a la de ellos_

_-_ [Eso es porque ellas no son humanas pero tampoco son demonios]

- _EEEEHHHH! Entonces si no son demonios que son_

- [siento que esa energía es la de un ser celestial]

- _Hablas de que son __á__ngeles_

- [Si, ellas emiten la misma aura de un ángel]

- _Me pregunto qu__é__har__á__n aqu__í__siervos del cielo en territorio de demonios_

- Oye tú - hablo la peli azul sacando de sus pensamientos a Issei - ¿quién eres?

- _Maldici__ó__n nos habr__á__n descubierto_

_- _[Guarda la calma Issei no sabemos eso así que actúa normal mente]

- Acaso no me escuchaste - recrimino Xenovia que se había colocado enfrente del chico

- Soy Hyoudou Issei es un gusto conocerte Xenovia - Issei extendió su mano

- Muy bien Hyoudou tú serás nuestro guía - Xenovia tomo la mano de un sorprendido Issei

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Como me escuchaste Hyoudou

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso es porque...

- Porque Asia dice que si te seguimos encontraremos lo que buscamos - la que respondió fue Irina que estaba al lado de Asia, mientras esta se sonrojaba por ser mencionada

Xenovia - Exacto - dijo con entusiasmo mientras señalaba al castaño - tú eres nuestra brújula para encontrar lo que buscamos

Irina - Así que Issei esperamos que nos ayudes

Asia - Por favor Issei-san - la cara de la chica era de suplía, cosa que enterneció al castaño que no pudo más que aceptar de mala gana la misión de guiarlas por la escuela

xxxxxxxx

Durante el descanso Issei era seguido por las tres chicas recién transferidas mientras era observado con odio por parte de las mujeres y un total y completo desprecio por parte de los hombres que lo miraban con ojos asesinos, y todo por las tres bellezas que estaban detrás de él

- _Porque me pasa esto _

_- _[Por Idiota]

- _C__á__llate no estoy de humor_

Asia - Disculpa Issei-san pero a donde vamos

- Dicen que están buscando algo y pienso que lo mejor era llevarlas por la escuela - _aunque evitaremos el club de demonios y el concejo del infierno, ser__í__a un fastidio que estallara una pelea aqu__í__-_ aunque tal vez sería mejor si me digieran que es lo que estamos buscando

Irina - Lo siento Issei pero no podemos

Xenovia - No queremos que te involucres más de lo necesario

- Saben que sus palabras me suenan a que van a pelear contra algo. - las tres chicas se detuvieron en el acto viendo fríamente al chico - vamos solo bromeo - dijo intentando calmarlas - _maldici__ó__n parece que en verdad vienen a pelear contra los demonios de la zona_

Irina - Disculpa Issei-san pero podría pedirte un favor

- De que se trata Irina-san

- Veras nuestro objetivo no está en esta escuela

- ¿eh? Entonces para que querían que yo las guiara si no había nada en la escuela

Asia - Cuando pedimos que nos guiaras nos referimos a la ciudad

- Con que quieran que las llevara por la ciudad _- esto no me gusta - _lo siento pero estoy muy ocupado después de la escuela

Asia - Ya veo - dijo caris baja. - pero gracias por guiarnos por la escuela - le dio una gran sonrisa en un gesto de completa gratitud

- No te preocupes por eso mejor sigamos andando que pronto iniciaran las clases - las tres chicas asintieron y continuaron su recorrido

xxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina del consejo estudiantil se encontraba Sona Sitri, heredera de la casa Sitri, una de las más prestigiosas familias en el inframundo, en mundo humano desempeñaba la función de presidenta del concejo estudiantil, a su lado esta Tsubaki Shinra su [Reina]

- Hola Kaicho - saludo Issei alegremente, mientras entraba sin pena alguna en la habitación, para el desagrado de Tsubaki

- Hyoudou que haces aquí - le recrimino la chica

- Hola Tsubaki-senpai venía a discutir cierto asunto con Kaicho

- Tú que tendrías que hablar con ella

- mmmmm sobre su embarazo... ... - antes de que terminara de hablar, se encontraba en el suelo mientras sostenía su estómago después de recibir un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Sona

- Déjate de estupideces Issei y dime a que has venido - dijo seria mientras regresaba a su asiento

- Que cruel eres Sona-chan - dijo derramando lagrimas por el dolor del golpe anterior, pero rápidamente tomo una mirada seria dirigida a Kaicho - por favor Sona

Sona suspiro al saber que quería hablar en privado así que le pido a fucukaicho que se retirara, y a pesar que esta protesto finalmente no tuvo más opción que salir - Bien Issei dime de que querías hablar

- Sabes de los pajaritos que recién entraron en la academia

- Hai - respondió secamente la chica - esas tres vinieron ante mí y Rías pidiéndonos que dejáramos que entraran en nuestro territorio y buscaran algo

Issei miro fríamente a Sona - Supongo que tu amiga y ellas no saben nada sobre mi cierto

Sona se cruzó de brazos mientras regresaba la mirada al chico - Me ofendes Issei yo nunca diría quien eres o mejor dicho que eres a cualquiera, después de todo aun espero que formes parte del grupo de Rías

Issei relajo la mirada mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado del escritorio - Sabes Sona nunca he entendido por que rayos quieres que forme parte del grupo Gremory y no del tuyo

- Puede que no lo entiendas pero tú fuerza es más necesitada en el equipo de Rias

- Te conozco Sona-chan y se bien que tu no renunciaras tan fácilmente a una buena pieza para tu grupo ni aun por tu amiga, así que dime cual es el verdadero motivo

- Eso solo lo averiguaras si te unes a ellos

- Supongo que realmente no me dirás - Issei se colocó de pie y se dirigió a la puerta - bueno Sona-chan te veré después - dijo mientras salía del lugar topándose con una Tsubaki que caída de frente, ya que se había pegado a la puerta intentando escuchar la conversación - parece que alguien tendrá problemas - Issei apunto a Sona que no parecía nada feliz por las acciones de uno de sus siervos

Después de que Issei saliera del lugar Tsubaki esperaba que su [Rey] no la castigara tanto

- Discúlpeme Kaicho pero...

- No te disculpes Tsubaki, solo no lo hagas de nuevo - dijo interrumpiendo a su sierva

- Disculpe Kaicho - dijo nerviosa la chica

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Estas embarazada?

Sin perder momento Sona se encontraba parada frente a Tsubaki con un círculo mágico en su mano

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! - ese día se escucharon los gritos de dolor y terror de parte de la vicepresidenta por toda la escuela

xxxxxxxxx

Hyoudou se encontraba en el término de sus clases dirigiéndose a su hogar

- _Oye Ddraig que piensas de esas chicas _

_- _[Te refieres a las ángeles]

- _Si no me da buena espina que est__é__n aqu__í__, se pueden meter en mi peque__ñ__o plan y eso no me agrada_

_- _[Tal vez sea lo mejor socio]

- _Vamos, no digas eso sabes bien que soy capaz de manejar la situaci__ó__n correctamente_

- [Te estas metiendo en algo que no deberías Issei]

- _Te preocupas demasiado, solo quiero saber que se trae ese Kokiabel con Kuoh_

- [Eres demasiado confiado Issei, Kokiabel no es alguien a quien deberías subestimar]

- _Y no lo hago amigo simplemente quiero saber a ciencia cierta que pretende ese sujeto ya luego le dir__é__a Sona _

_- _[Solo espero que no hagas esto solo por ella]

- jajajajaja no te preocupes, pero sabes es un tanto molesto tener a esas tres siguiéndome

Detrás de Issei a unos metros de él las tres nuevas chicas de la clase seguían como cazadores a su presa, Issei se detuvo de golpe provocando que las tres chicas se alarmaran y se escondía tan mal que daban pena, Xenovia detrás de un bote de basura que no alcanzaba a cubrirla, Asia detrás de un poste que no la cubría para nada e Irina había subido a las ramas de un árbol que no poseía hojas

- Oigan ustedes tres - llamo Issei sin darse la vuelta - ¿porque me siguen? - las chicas no dijeron nada en absoluto en un intento de no ser descubiertas - _maldici__ó__n estas tres son idiotas o que_

-[Compañero no dejes que esto te moleste]

- _Lose pero es molesto su poca conciencia en cuanto a su completa falta de habilidad para seguir a las personas_ - Xenovia, Asia, Irina vengan en este momento o tendré que ir por ustedes

Las tres chicas sabiendo que no podían pasar desapercibidas por el castaño decidieron salir y acercarse a él

- Lo sentimos - dijeron al unísono

Xenovia - Pero realmente necesitamos completar nuestra misión

Asia - Perdón por nuestra forma de actuar

Irina - Lamentamos nuestros actos

- Bien, ya que se disculparon por favor dejen de seguirme

Xenovia - Eso es imposible

- ¿Por qué?

Irina - Nuestra misión es más importante que tu privacidad

- Sabes Irina su misión me tiene sin cuidado así que por favor no me sigan

Asia - Por favor Issei-san déjenos estar a su lado aunque solo sea por hoy - dijo con unos ojos llorosos que lograron enternecer al chico

- Ah está bien pero solo no hagan nada estúpido o imprudente - dijo con fastidio el chico

- Hai! - dijeron las tres al unísono con una gran sonrisa

Asia - Por cierto Issei-san esta ciudad es bastante tranquila - comento la chica mientras caminaba al lado de Issei

- Porque lo dices

- No hay más personas por aquí

Xenovia - Ahora que lo dices es cierto

En ese momento Issei se percató que era cierto, cosa que le extraño puesto que caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo, además de comenzar a sentir la presencia de cierta persona

- Parece que estamos en problemas - dijo débilmente

De un momento a otro las tres chicas se quedaron quietas, Xenovia frunció el ceño mientras Irina cubría a la chica rubia

Xenovia - Parece que fue buena idea seguir Issei - de la nada una enorme espada aparición en las manos de la chica - ahora quédate cerca nuestro no queremos que resultes herido

El castaño obedeció, ya que quería ver más de cerca aquella arma

- _Oye Ddraig acaso no es_

- [Parece uno de los fragmentos de Exaclibur]

Mientras Issei estaba en su charla con el dragón, del cielo cuatro figuras con alas negras descendieron a nivel del suelo

- Miren nada más que tenemos aquí - comento con burla un hombre vestido de traje

- Parece que son enviados de Miguel - dijo una mujer de cabello negro que usaba ropas que apenas cubrían lo necesario - pero que harán aquí

- Acaso importa, de igual forma las mataremos - dijo un hombre de aspecto salvaje y ojos llenos de locura

- No se equivoquen nuestro objetivo es el chico solamente - dijo una chica de ojos violetas de cabello negro sedoso y dotada de una figura envidiable, usando ropas que apenas cubrían lo esencial

- Sucios ángeles caídos preparasen para su final - Xenovia tomo con fuerza su espada y fácilmente acabo con el hombre vestido de traje en un parpadeo, dejando impresionados a la mujer y al otro hombre

- ¡Maldita! - exclamo la mujer que creo de la nada varias lanzas de luz que arrojo contra la chica peli azul que las esquivo con maestría antes de estar frente a la mujer y terminar con su vida fácilmente

- Muere - el hombre de aspecto salvaje atacado por la espalda con una lanza de luz, pero para sorpresa de este fue atado con usa soja que impidió su movimiento antes de ser partido por la mitad por la espada de Xenovia

- Gracias por la ayuda Irina - dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la soja regresa a Irina y tomaba la forma de un lazo en su brazo

- De nada Xenovia

_- Parece que me top__é__con algo interesante - _pensó Issei

- ¿Ahora ángel caído que harás? - pregunto Xenovia apuntando su arma contra la última de los caídos en pie

- Oye Issei - dijo estoicamente la chica mientras observaba al castaño - estas tres quién diablos son - Irina y Asia se sorprendieron por la manera tan familiar de hablar con el chico

- Estudiantes transferidas Reynare-chan - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la ángel caído

- Eso no es lo que me importa, lo que quiero saber es que demonios haces con ellas - comentó molesta, sin préstale atención a la chica con el arma que podía acabar fácilmente con ella

- Ellas me estuvieron siguiendo, al parecer la rubia tiene algún tipo de poder de predicción o adivinación - Issei se detuvo a un lado de Xenovia

- Ah - suspiro Reynare - Y ahora qué haremos - pregunto la chica mientras sus ropas cambiaban por el de un uniforme escolar

- Primero será irnos de aquí, no quiero que Sona-chan llegue y me muela a golpes por ocultarle cosas de nuevo

- Issei - dijo Xenovia apuntando su arma al cuello del chico - como es que conoces a esta arpía

- Bueno eso sería tardado así que prefiero no hacerlo

Xenovia movió su espada con toda la intención de terminar la vida del castaño pero para su sorpresa y la de las demás a excepción de Reynare, este había desaparecido reapareciendo a las espaladas de la chica y colocando un pequeño cuchillo en su cuello

- Porque no mejor bajas tu arma Xenovia - acerco un poco más su arma al cuello de la chica

Xenovia - Entiendo - bajo su espada resignada

- Bueno es mejor irnos

Empleo magia de transporte llevando a todos los presentes frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos

- Bueno llegamos - retiro el cuchillo del cuello de la chica

Xenovia - Que este lugar

- Mi casa - respondió sin más Issei invitando a pasar a las chicas de la iglesia junto a Reynare

Las tres chicas duraron por un segundo antes de ver como la ángel caído no tenía intenciones de dañarlas

Al entrar a la casa se sorprendieron de ver lo lujoso del lugar, ya que la apariencia por fuera daba a entender que el interior sería normal, la verdad era que los muebles daban la apariencia de ser caros y lujosos, de igual forma el tamaño por dentro era mucho mayor que el externo

Reynare - No se sorprendan tanto, la casa de Issei tiene sellos para dar la apariencia de ser una casa normal, pero la verdad es que es una pequeña mansión - dijo ella intentando calmar la impresión de las demás

Issei - Por favor tomen asiento traeré unos bocadillos - sin más Issei se retiró a la cocina dejando a sus invitadas en la lujosa y espaciosa sala

Mientras Issei regresaba las chicas de la iglesia veían con desprecio a la morena que no les ponía atención alguna

Irina - ¿Qué relación tienes con Issei?

Reynare - Somos novios - dijo sin más la chica dejando en shock a las otras tres - o mejor dicho esa es nuestra fachada

Asia - ¿Fachada?

- Si, Issei y yo tenemos un acuerdo donde fingimos ser novios ante los demás con el objetivo de completar nuestros objetivos

Issei - En otras palabras ella me ayuda a mi mientras yo la ayudo a ella - dijo mientras entraba a la sala dando a cada una de las chicas un vaso de té junto con una galletas

Xenovia - Y que se traen ustedes dos

Reynare - eso no es de tu incumbencia

Issei - Yo investigo a Kokiabel - respondió sencillamente

Irina - A uno de los líderes de los caídos - dijo exaltada

Issei - Correcto, el bastado ha estado haciendo ciertos movimientos que me tienen un tanto inquieto y deseo averiguar que se trae entre menos el bastardo

Asia - Disculpa Issei-san pero sabes en lo que te estas metiendo

- No te preocupes Asia, puede que aparente ser un simple humano pero como ya abras notado soy más que ello

Xenovia - Puede que seas más que un simple humano, pero Kokiabel es mucho más fuerte que tu

- Eso lo tengo muy presente

- Entonces...

- Lo hago porque necesito saber sus planes antes de decirle a alguien, además dudo que su aparición sea una mera coincidencia, así que les pido que me digan que hacen aquí o mejor dicho por que Miguel las envió pequeños ángeles

Xenovia - Así que te diste cuenta

- Por supuesto, mi padre no me dio ese infierno de entrenamiento para fallar en algo tan simple

Irina - tu padre suena como alguien muy poderoso, me gustaría conocerlo

- Irina-san no recomiendo que estés cerca de él si quieres conservar la cordura, ya que él no es precisamente normal

- Eh, no deberías decir esas cosas de él, es de mala educación

- Él no se ofendería con algo así por lo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Xenovia - Miguel-sama nos ordenó encontrar a un monje renegado

Reynare - Seguramente es el loco de Freed

- Correcto se nos encargó su captura o...

Issei - Eliminación, no sabía que los ángeles hicieran ese tipo de trabajos

- En ocasiones incluso los ángeles tienen que mancharse de rojo

Issei - Ya veo, pero aun así espero dejen de seguirme por todos lados

Asia - Pero...

- Seguramente si continúan siguiendo en algún momento nos encontraremos con Freed, pero seguirme quiere decir que molestaran en mi investigación

Xenovia - Y que te hace pensar que la caído no hablara con Kokiabel

Reynare - Yo solo soy fiel a Azazel-sama, el idiota de Kokiabel me tiene sin cuidado

Issei - Xenovia-san entiendo que estés preocupada porque mi asistente sea un caído pero ella se ha ganado mi confianza

Irina - Entonces si nos ganamos tu confianza nos dejarías seguir con nuestra misión

- Escucha Irina no es que quiera que Freed siga por ahí asiendo quien sabe qué, pero él esta aliado con Kokiabel en el momento que ustedes lo maten alertaran a Kokiabel de su presencia y con ello pueden desatar su furia no solo sobre ustedes si no en todo el pueblo de Kuoh - las chicas guardaron silencio sabiendo que el tenia razón ello

Irina - Entonces que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora

- Eso es simple mantengan bajo perfil hasta que sea el momento de actuar

- Pero como sabremos que ha llegado ese momento

- La respuesta es sencilla, aguarden hasta que Kokiabel se muestre el solo

Xenovia/ Asia/ Irina- EH?!

- Actuar ahora sería muy malo, pero una vez él se esté moviendo la ciudad se llenara de las fuerzas de Leviatán y Lucifer

Asia - Como puedes estar seguro de ello

- Recuerda Asia-san Rias y Sona son hermanas menores de ellos y por lo que escuche son bastante sobre protectores

Xenovia - Ya veo, planeas conseguir información sobre la ubicación de Kokiabel antes de alertar a los demonios y dejar que ellos se hagan cargo

- Eso solo es parte del asunto Xenovia-san, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir

Irina - entonces que se supone que hagamos nosotras

- Vallan a la escuela, hagan amigos yo que sé, solo no hagan nada tonto – dijo el chico ganando miras de reproche por parte de Irina y Xenovia

Reynare - Bueno Issei es hora de que me valla – dijo está dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Espero que nuestro amigo alado no sepa nada de lo que ocurrió con sus ayudantes

- No tienes de que preocuparte, simplemente diré que los idiotas cometieron un error atacando al grupo Gremory o Sitri así que no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo está saliendo de la casa

- Bueno ahora que ella se fue, quisiera que ustedes se quedaran aquí – dijo con gran seriedad ganando la atención de las tres chicas

Irina - ¿Por qué?

- No se lo tomen a mal pero me gustaría tenerlas vigiladas para garantizar que no harán nada que alarme a Kokiabel y arruinen mi plan

Xenovia – Que te hace pensar que haremos algo para meternos en tu camino

- No hay nada que diga que meterán la pata pero prefiero no arriesgarme

Asia – Disculpa Issei-san pero enserio está bien que nos quedemos aquí

Issei – Por supuesto, en esta casa pueden vivir una gran cantidad de personas y actualmente solo estoy yo y mi padre solo pasa aquí debes en cuando así que no hay problema con que se queden aquí el tiempo que deseen – Issei observo un reloj – bueno parece que llego el momento que tenga que partir – dijo acercándose a las chicas

Irina – A donde te diriges – Pregunto curiosa

- Tengo unos asunto que atender – en ese momento las chicas se acercaron a Issei – y antes de que piense en seguirme no voy hacer nada relacionado con Freed o Kokiabel – las chicas desconfiadas decidieron quedarse – así me gusta – dijo este con una gran sonrisa – antes de que se me olvide pueden tomar cualquier habitación que esté disponible y aprovechar la casa como mejor les agrade – saco de su camisa de estudiante una pequeña hoja de papel dándosela a Irina que lo miro confundida – lo que te acabo de dar es un mapa de la casa manténgalo presente o se pueden perder – con ello Issei salió de la casa dejando confundidas a las chicas

Xxxxxxxxx

En las afueras del pueblo se encontraba Issei sentado en un pequeño tronco al lado de un pequeño lago en el bosque

- [Parece que se tomara su tiempo] – dijo Ddraig

Issei – Si – dijo con desdén – Maldición de saber que tardaría tanto hubiera traído algo para matar el tiempo, solo espero que valga la pena la espera

- [Realmente eres extraño compañero]

- Porque lo dices

- [Recuerdo perfectamente que antes detestabas la idea de pelear]

- Eso fue el paso – en ese momento delante de Issei apareció un circulo negro con intricados diseños – Parece que nuestro invitado finalmente apareció – del circulo surgió un hombre de mediana edad con ropas elegante y bastante finas – parece que toco otra basura

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto tranquilamente - Dónde estoy – dijo extrañado viendo todo lo que le rodeaba

- Tranquilízate amigo – dijo Issei colocándose de pie – Estamos a las afueras Kuoh un pueblo del mundo humano y yo Soy Hyoudou Issei

- El mundo humano – el hombre estaba incrédulo por lo que había dicho el chico - ¿Cómo demonios estoy en el mundo humano?

- Acaso eso importa – Issei saca un pequeño cuchillo – Lo único que es importante en este momento es – en un parpadeo Issei estaba detrás del hombre incrustando el cuchillo en su espalda – que no dejare que sigas viviendo **_pecador _** – su voz se volvió fría y profunda – **_el d_****_í_****_a que pagues por tus pecados ha llegado _**

En la espalda del hombre surgieron cuatro alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, se impulsó y rápidamente se apartó del chico - ¿Quién te has creído? – el hombre volteo a ver a un Issei que permanecía en su sitio sin mover un musculo – Muere maldito mocoso – alrededor del hombre surgieron varias esferas de color negro, las cuales se precipitaron contra el castaño que no movía dedo alguno, antes de ser cubierto por las explosiones provocadas por las esferas – mocoso estúpido – el hombre dio media vuelta preparado para irse pero

**_- El pecador de clase B, Aldred Bleitor, asesino de ni_****_ñ_****_os y mujeres inocentes durante la pasada guerra debe ser exterminado _**– la actitud del rubio no le daba un buen presentimiento al hombre

- ¿Que eres? - dijo mientras comenzaba a lanzar más esferas cada vez más rápido

- **_Aquel que juzga a todo ser vivo - _**las esferas de poder demoniaco se aproximaban a él antes de que estas fueran detenidas en el aire - **_Soy tu juez, jurado y verdugo_** - Issei llevo sus manos a su espalda de donde saco dos pistolas una blanca con adornos plateados semejantes a flores, mientras que la otra era de negro profundo con ornamentos en rojo sangre iguales a llamas, apunto ambas armas directo al hombre apretando el gatillo únicamente del arma negra - **_Muere Basura - _**del arma salió un pequeño círculo de color negro con toques de purpura del cual broto una llamara de color purpura con forma de dragón

-¡ Maldición! - grito el hombre recibiendo el golpe del dragón de llamas cubriendo su cuerpo completamente - AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - su cuerpo comenzó a ser triturado y sufrir quemaduras por todo su ser, pero en el momento que pensó que su sufrimiento había terminado al sentir su vida llegar al fin, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar - ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- **_Las llamas del purgatorio te llevaran al borde la muerte una y otra vez solo para salvarte en el _****_ú_****_ltimo segundo o acaso cre_****_í_****_as que ser_****_í_****_a suficiente con t_****_ú_********_muerte para pagar los pecados que has cometido - _**el hombre escuchaba las palabras del castaño y su ser presintió que esto solo sería el principio - **_Los pecados que cargas han manchado t_****_ú_********_alma hasta el punto de no retorno - _**Issei apretó el gatillo del arma negra nuevamente, ahora el circulo era azul oscuro - **_PURGATORIO_** - del circulo surgieron brazos de color negro con líneas rojas formando distintos patrones

- ¡¿Qué demonios son esa cosas?!

- **_Son las cadenas que te ataran a la eternidad de sufrimiento envuelto en las llamas del purgatorio sin posibilidad de escapatoria - _**los brazos tomaron al demonio envuelto en las llamas violetas, arrastrándolo al interior del circulo mágico, los gritos de dolor provocados por las llamas se sumaban a sus suplicas por evitar su destino, todo esto mientras observaba los ojos del castaño que lo miraba fijamente

- ¡HERES UN MALDITO! - Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer

- [Parece que termino] - dijo el dragón mientras su portador guarda sus armas

- Así parece compañero - dijo mientras guardaba silencio y observaba las estrellas

- **Parece que tu manejo de purgatorio ha mejorado bastante Issei-chan -** dijo una voz profunda, que inspiraba respeto absoluto

- Si estabas aquí por que no te hiciste cargo tu Oto-san - De la oscuridad del bosque surgió un hombre de finas facciones, cabello rubio y que no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, llevaba un traje blanco con bordes dorados

- **Sabes que soy un dios perezoso**

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos lo que siguen esta historia**

**Algo que se me olvidó mencionar es que podría tardar tiempo en estar actualizando ya que soy verdaderamente un vago de primera, así que disculpen el tiempo que pasa entre actualizaciones**

**En segundo lugar gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen las faltas ortográfica **

Capítulo 2 Las chicas extraviadas

- **Vamos Ise-chan sabes que ya no hago ese tipo de cosas** - dijo el hombre

- Por favor Oto-san ten en cuenta tu posición - dijo Issei mientras guardaba sus armas

**- Y yo te recuerdo que renuncie a ella hace mucho, mucho tiempo**

- Como sea que haces en la ciudad - pregunto con fastidio

- **Vine porque es hora de que tengamos cierta charla **- en ese momento Issei recordó "cierta charla" que lo marco de por vida, dejándole fuertes cicatrices emocionales y un buen tiempo de terapia

- ¡Por favor Oto-san no me des de nuevo la charla sobre los bebes! - suplico

- **No es nada de eso** - lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa con un tinte sombrío y burlón, cosa que provoco un fuerte escalofrió al pobre castaño

- Ya tuve suficiente con una visita al psiquiatra Oto-san

- **Oh vamos Ise-chan si no te hablaba sobre "eso" pudiste terminar siendo un depravado **

- Pero en cambien termine con serios problemas psicológicos

- **El pasado en el paso Ise-chan, pero cambiando de tema como te encuentras Ddraig-san **

Un pequeño resplandor verdusco apareció en el dorso de la mano de Issei

- [También como podría estar un espíritu atrapado en un sacred gear] - dijo el dragón legendario con molestia

- **Parece que también estas de mal humor Ddraig**

- [No estaría de tan mal humor si no fuera porque estoy atrapado]

**- Bueno comprendo en parte tu malestar, pero si no fuera por ello seguramente tú y Alvion seguirían en su pelea sin fin**

- [...] - el dragón no contesto al no poder negar que si tuviera su cuerpo estaría peleando contra el blanco

- Te gano amigo - la voz del castaño era cansada pero con un toque de malicia - bueno dejando de lado eso, dime de que quieres hablar Oto-san

- **Es algo que quiero hablar contigo pero me gustaría hacerlo en la comodidad de mi casa **

Issei suspiro al recordar que cuando su padre decía algo nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión

-Esta bien Oto-san pero por favor ten en cuenta que tres enviados de Miguel se encuentran en la casa, por lo que te pido que no emplees tu poder sería una molestia tener que dar explicaciones

**- Descuida Ise-chan, además yo tampoco quiero dar explicaciones a nadie, pero dime Ise-chan está bien que dejes a ellas tres solas en la casa que yo construí sin haberles advertido acerca del sótano o las habitaciones secretas e incluso sin prohibirles el paso a los pisos superiores**

Las palabras de su padre (adoptivo) provocaron dos cosas en Issei, la primera que este se congelara pensando que el mapa que les dio no indicaba nada acerca de los lugares a donde no debían ir y la segunda cosa fue que entrara en completo pánico pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo esas tres

- MALDICION ahora que se supone que haga, si una de ellas se muere tendré a Miguel en mi puerta, si descubren el secreto de la casa tendré muchos problemas y si encuentran lo que oculto no poder quitármelas de encima

- **jajajajajaja - **la persona de aspecto refinado no podía dejar de reír del pánico que mostraba el chico - **tantos años entrenando y aun omites las cosas más simples Issei **

- No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que dejo sus responsabilidades

- **Te daré la razón en eso, pero en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí no sería mejor que te dieras prisa en llegar a casa y evitar el peor de los escenarios**

Sin perder más tiempo el castaño creo un circulo de transporte debajo de él y su padre, el circulo era de color blanco puro, poseía varios símbolos en distintas lenguas al rededor del perímetro interno de color negro profundo y en su centro un par de alas la izquierda de color blanco y la derecha de color negro, en un destello de ambos colores desaparecieron del lugar

xxxxxx

Mientras Issei había ido en busca de su víctima del día en la residencia Hyoudou las inocentes seguideros del cielo en el momento que Issei se marchó comenzaron a buscar un lugar en donde descansa pero para ellas que hasta el momento habían llevado una vida sencilla ahora tener que quedarse en una casa que prácticamente podía ser considera como un castillo era un fuerte golpe para ellas

Y por si fuera poco al comenzar a caminar en dirección a donde indicaba el mapa que se encontraban las habitaciones se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que todas las habitaciones eran particularmente grandes, en cada una había una cama de gran tamaño, un tocador, un ropero, una pequeña cocina, un baño completo y una pequeña sala

Al principio tuvieron la idea de habitar las tres una misma habitación, pero el mapa indicaba que en la parte más alta existían cuartos sencillos por lo que el trio fue en busca de dichas habitaciones, pero en su trayecto a las mismas...

Xenovia - Esta casa es inmensa - dijo asombrada por la cantidad de pisos que recordaba haber subido

Asia - Tienes razón Xenovia, no me sorprendería que termináramos perdiéndonos sin ayuda del mapa

Irina - jejeje pero pueden estar seguras que nada nos pasara mientras sea yo la encargada de guiarnos

La castaña estaba sumamente confiada que no se dio cuenta de una pequeña cuerda que al pisarla provoco que el piso debajo de las tres chicas cediera

Los gritos de sorpresa y de temor por lo desconocido provoco que la guía soltara su único medio de supervivencia

xxxxx

Las tres chicas sintieron caer por varios segundos dándoles a entender que habían descendido hasta el sótano

- Bueno y ahora que hacemos - Xenovia fue la primera en recuperarse del golpe de la caída

Los tres ángeles habían llegado a un pasillo algo angosto iluminado por antorchas y de paredes echas de piedras dando la sensación de encontrarse en un calabazo de aquellos que aparecían en los videojuegos de aventura

- No lo sé - respondió Asia que sobaba su trasero tras recibir aquel fuerte golpe

Mientras las dos se preguntaban qué acción tomar ahora, Irina estaba en completo pánico, no por haber caído si no por perder el mapa que le había entregado Issei

- Oye Irina, el mapa no dice nada de este lugar - dijo la chica de cabello azul mientras se acercaba a su amiga

En ese momento Irina supo algo, estaba perdida en más de un sentido

- Ve... vera... veras Xenovia el... mapa esta... esta

- Deja de balbucear Irina y mejor dame el mapa

- Es que lo... perdí - lo último lo dijo para sí misma con la esperanza de que su volátil compañera no escuchara sus palabras

Pero para su muy mala suerte el lugar provocaba que hasta el más mínimo sonido resonara por el lugar

- Ya veo - la palabras del ángel que deberían ser hermosas y pronunciadas con belleza, alegría y sutileza, fueron cambiadas por un tono oscuro, siniestro y que prometía dolor a la otra portadora de fragmento de Excalibur - espero estés lista Irina para recibir tu castigo - la "dulce" ángel tomo el rostro de su compañera con su mano derecha y con toda su fuerza lanzo a la chica de doble coleta contra uno de los muros

El choque de la cara de la chica contra la pared trajo cierta consecuencia no grata, de uno de los lados del pasillo un ruido aproximándose de algo de gran tamaño, lleno el pasillo

- Algo se acerca - en ese momento la chica del mechón verde se puso delante de las otras dos, demostrando que ella se encargaría de lo que fuera, sin embargo al tratar de traer su arma del espacio donde la almacenaba se percató que no podía traerla - ¡¿QUE?! Porque no puedo traer a Destrucción

- Xenovia que ocurre - la pequeña chica, que no había dicho nada acerca de cómo su líder de equipo trataba a la otra,

Xenovia - No puedo traer a Exacalibur

Asia - ¡¿QUE?!

Irina - No bromes Xenovia

Xenovia - No es una broma estoy ablando enserio

En ese momento la cosa que provocaba el ruido apareció dejando ver que se trataba de una inmensa piedra que se acercaba a toda velocidad contra las tres

Xenovia - Irina utiliza a Mimic y acaba con esa cosa - dijo despreocupada sabiendo que si ella no podía acabar con esa cosa Irina fácilmente podría destruirla o detenerla gracias a las características de su arma

Irina - Entendido - extendió su mano esperando que su brazalete se convirtiera en una espada - ¡¿eh?! - su sorpresa se debió a dos cosas la primera no podía cambiar de forma su arma y segundo la roca parecía incrementar de velocidad

Xenovia - Apresúrate Irina

Asia observaba como su amiga se esforzaba en poder transformar su arma sin conseguirlo - Acaso Irina no puedes cambiar tu arma - las palabras de la rubia llenaron de sorpresa y preocupación a su líder de equipo

Xenovia - Es cierto lo que dice Asia

Irina - Lo siento pero no puedo cambiar su forma

Xenovia - Asia utiliza tu magia para acabar con esa cosa - ahora la responsabilidad de salvarlas de aquello callo en la chica de aspecto más joven

Asia dio un paso al frente extendiendo sus manos y concentrando todo su poder enfrente y como resultado un círculo de color azul tenue se formó enfrente de sus palmas

- Congela a mis enemigos

El resultado habitual de su ataque seria congelar todo lo que está enfrente suyo pero ahora solo una peque brisa salió de su círculo mágico

Su última experiencia avía fallado así que solo hicieron lo que cualquiera aria en su situación correr, correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran mientras pedían a Miguel por su bien

xxxxxx

De milagro lograron llegar a una parte del pasillo donde se encontraba con otro, con lo cual lograron salvarse de convertirse en tortilla

Xenovia - Logramos salvarnos por poco - su expresión era de agotamiento no físico pero si mental

Asia - Pero porque mi magia se volvió tan débil

Irina - Incluso no podíamos emplear nuestras armas

Asia - Puede que este lugar suprima la magia y los poderes sacros

Aunque era una suposición valida daba una sensación de inferioridad

- En todo caso es mejor movernos con cuidado e intentar volver a los pisos de arriba

Xenovia sabía que permanecer estancadas en aquel lugar sería una mala idea después de ver la que podía ser una de muchas trampas ocultas en aquel lugar

xxxxxxxxx

La vida era cruel, eso pensaban los tres ángeles que ahora estaba en una muy mala condición, después de haber escapado de la piedra gigante comenzaron a explorar aquel sombrío lugar, topándose con varias trampas muy peculiares, desde pisos que desaparecen para dar lugar a varias púas de metal, hasta armaduras que cobraban vida

- ¡QUE RALLOS OCURRE CON ESTE LUGAR!

Irina y Xenovia habían pasado varias situaciones de vida y muerte en múltiples misiones, pero siempre podían contar con la ayuda de sus espadas y habilidades, pero sin sus armas ellas habían acabado siendo solo unas simples chicas con alas

Por otro lado Asia, la única del grupo con algo de habilidad en la magia, se sentía bastante inútil por no poder hacer lo único para lo que era bueno

Xenovia - Maldición, juro que si vuelvo a ver a Issei lo matare - el ángel temperamental no podía soportar más esta situación

Irina - Si no es mucho problema quisiera ayudarte - el torpe ángel aunque no estaba en su naturaleza ser violenta o desearle el mal a alguien ya había alcanzado su límite después de casi morir aplastada cuando el techo de uno de los corredores había comenzado a ceder sobre ellas

Asia - No creo que Issei-san merezca algo como eso - la siempre dulce Asia por mas pesar que pasara jamás dejaría que alguien pasara un mal momento

Las chicas habían estado vagando por pasillo tras pasillo en busca de una manera de salir pero no habían encontrado forma alguna y mientras más se adentraban en los pasillos más sentían que sus vidas peligraban

Los tres ángeles al cabo de unos minutos lograron llegar a una puerta de color rojizo, la puerta parecía ser antigua y con una gran cantidad de símbolos tallados en toda su superficie

Irina - Tal vez esta sea la salida

Xenovia - Oh podría ser otra trampa

Irina - Que importa, ya estoy harta de este lugar

Sin medir las consecuencias la castaña empujo la enorme puerta, de la cual salió un chirriante sonido junto con un aire helado proveniente del interior de la misma

Asia - No me da un buen presentimiento entrar aquí

A pesar de que Irina sentía lo mismo sus ganas de salir de aquel laberinto infernal eran mucho más que su sentido de peligro

Cuando la puerta término de ser abierta se pudo ver una enorme habitación de color gris con cuatro pilares en el centro y en el fondo un pequeño trono de piedra en donde se encontraba un muñeco de piedra del tamaño de un adulto promedio

Xenovia - Parece que esta no es la salida

A pesar del obvio comentario la situación no era de risa pues sabían que si no era la salida bien podría tratarse de otra trampa

Irina - Esperemos que no sea nada grave

Las tres chicas se adentraron en la habitación en busca de alguna pista sobre como volver a la superficie y dejar todo eso atrás

Asia curiosa por el muñeco de piedra en el trono se aproximó a este para verlo mejor, pero al tocarlo este comenzó a retorcerse dando señales de vida

Asia atemorizada por la acción repentina del muñeco, retrocedió rápidamente alejándose de este

Las acompañantes de la chica se aproximaron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo para ver como el muñeco de piedra se levantaba del trono

Xenovia - Que ocurrió Asia

El líder del grupo pregunto a la rubia por la situación actual, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de su compañero

De repente la puerta se cerró de golpe además de que la habitación pasó de su escasa iluminación a base de antorchas a una a base de lámparas eléctricas situadas en el techo

- Esto es malo - aunque la castaña solía ser hiperactiva sabía que la situación estaba por ser demasiado peligrosa

El muñeco, que ahora estaba de pie, tomo una espada de roca, que se encontraba detrás del trono, su espada no era más que una gigantesca piedra de unos centímetros de grosor con uno de los lados afilados, por el material del que estaba echa no tenía una forma definida

Xenovia - Parece que no podremos escapar de la pelea

Esperando lo peor las dos portadoras de Exacaliburs hicieron un intento por tratar de emplear sus armas, llevándose la grata sorpresa que ahora sus armas habían respondido a su llamado

Las dos chicas al sostener sus armas sentía su confianza regresar además de mostrar una sonrisa santurrona contra el muñeco

xxxxxxxxx

Cuando Issei llego a su casa atreves del círculo mágico, busco en los pisos superiores la presencia de las chicas, solo para ver como una de las trampas se encontraba activada

- Esto no puede ponerse peor

- [Compañero si ellas tres cayeron en el sótano corrieron un gran riesgo]

- Lo se compañero

El estudiante de Kuoh sabia por experiencia propia que bajar al sótano no era una experiencia muy grata

- **Me pregunto si estarán bien esas tres**

Aunque su padre adoptivo lo había dicho con preocupación era visible una sonrisa despreocupada

-** Ahora que harás Ise-chan**

- Iré a darles una mano

**- Justo lo que quería escuchar **

El supuesto dios no dijo más antes de empujar a su hijo en el mismo agujero en suelo por el que habían caído las chicas, Issei al sentir la falta de suelo firme solo maldijo a su padre mientras se preparaba para el que sería un fuerte golpe

Al terminar de caer Issei no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al lugar donde sentía la presencia de las tres

xxxxxxxxx

La pelea contra el muñeco no había pasado como los dos ángeles con espada habían esperado

Al principio tenían la confianza de que acabarían con esa cosa de un solo golpe solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su oponente se movía con hábiles y agiles movimientos evitando todos los golpes directos de las armas sacras

Xenovia, cuya característica eran los golpes directos y contundentes no podía seguir los rápidos movimientos de su adversario ganando varios cortes superficiales

Irina podía seguir la agilidad del muñeco y acercas algunos golpes pero estos solo era de poca profundidad además de no causar mucho daño y por si fuera poco su cuerpo comenzó a presentar cansancio por la extenuante batalla

- Estas cosa es muy buena - dijo la portadora de Mimic al apartarse de la pelea

- je puede ser bueno pero cuando logre darle un golpe será su fin - Xenovia estaba recargada en su espada

Xenovia tomo a Destruccion y con rapidez mando un ataque directo de su espada al costado izquierdo del muñeco solo para que este fuera detenido por la espada del mismo

- ¡AHORA!

A la señal de su compañera Irina transformo a Mimic en un mazo con el cual buscaba golpear la cabeza de su oponente

El impacto del arma destrozo la cabeza del muñeco

- Lo logramos - Irina no podía ocultar su satisfacción

Sin embargo ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver como los movimientos del muñeco no se habían detenido

Irina recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándola contra uno de los pilares además de soltar su arma aun en forma de un gran martillo, mientras que Xenovia fue sometida a base de una serie de combinaciones de embates de su enemigo

- Maldición esta cosa es demasiado para nosotras - Irina se encontraba en el suelo, sosteniendo el lugar donde había recibido el impacto del golpe

Asia se aproximó a su amiga y comenzó a curarla poco a poco gracias a un resplandor verde que rodeaba sus manos

- tch - Xenovia que intentaba resistir los golpes de su oponente seguía retrocediendo por la fuerza y brutalidad de estos - como rayos se acaba con esta cosa

Xenovia lanzo una estoca al lugar donde estaría su corazón, solo para fallar por cuestión de milímetros, la espada de su enemigo fue directo a su costado izquierdo causando una herida profunda

- ¡XENOVIA! - sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella pero no podían hacer nada, Irina había perdido su espada, mientras que Asia no era diestra en el combate cercano

Tras el corte en su costado perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, quedando desprotegida, el muñeco alzo su espada preparado para darle el golpe final

La portadora de Destruccion cerró sus ojos esperando su fin, mientras maldecía a cierto castaño y su extraña casa

- Ni creas que te dejare - la voz de Issei llamo la atención de las chicas que se sorprendieron al ver que el castaño con una extraña pistola negra impidió la muerta del ángel

- Issei te tardaste - regaño Xenovia

- Lo siento tenia cosas que atender

El castaño repelió la estocada, tomando a Xenovia en brazos dio un salto de gran distancia

- Quédate aquí, terminare en seguida

Issei se apartó de la chica del cielo y observo al muñeco que corría en su dirección, guardo su pistola en la parte trasera de su uniforme para sorpresa de los presentes

Xenovia - Issei que haces - dijo preocupada

- Solo observa - Issei coloco se colocó sin postura alguna dejando sus brazos a los costados y su cuerpo a merced de su enemigo

La espada del muñeco se alzó amenazando la cabeza del muchacho

- ¡ISSEI! - gritaron los tres ángeles

La espada tomo dirección a la garganta del estudiante pero antes de que su cabeza rodara por el suelo la enorme espada fue detenida por la mano derecha del chico

- ¡¿Como?! - dijo incrédula la maestra de Destruccion

- Adiós - jalo el arma de su adversario atrayéndolo en dirección a su puño estrellándolo en su pecho y convirtiendo la parte superior del muñeco en meros escombros - Bueno es hora de irnos - la simpleza con la que había terminado el trabajo dejo sorprendidas a las chicas

Issei espero a que Asia sanara a los dos espadachines antes de transportar a todos a la sala de la casa mediante un círculo de transporte con el mismo diseño que había utilizado con su padre

xxxxxxxxxxx

En la sala de la residencia Hyoudou las tres chicas del cielo miraban a un castaño que daba una profunda reverencia en busca del perdón de las tres

- Perdón por no decirles lo de las trampas del piso superior

Xenovia - Que clase de casa tienes que tiene trampas, además de ese extraño sótano

- Bueno eso es...

**- Así que ellas son las chicas que envió Miguel - **hablo desde las escaleras un hombre bien vestido

Irina - Y tú quién eres - dijo ella mientras mira extrañada al hombre

**- Eso se los puede decir Ise-chan**

Las tres mirando de manera acusadora al castaño

- Él es mi padre - respondió Iseei mientras evitaba ver a los ojos a los tres ángeles

- jajajajaja - rieron los espadachines - como si tu fueras hijo de alguien tan apuesto como el

**- Ustedes deben saber que no soy su padre biológico **- el apuesto hombre se acercó a los más jóvenes mientras no quitaba su vista de la chica rubia - ** Adopte a Ise-chan cuando era más pequeño**

Las chicas pararon de reír

- **Bueno creo que por hoy será mejor que ustedes jovencitas vallan a dormir, mañana podremos hablar sobre lo ocurrido **- la voz del hombre cambio a una que solo podía ser referida como la de un padre al que no se le podía decir no, las chicas iban a decir que no se sentían cómodas ocupando las enormes habitaciones, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo el padre de Ise dijo - **no se preocupen por las habitaciones ya eh preparado tres habitaciones simples en el segundo piso, si suben verán que son las más cercanas a las escaleras** - sin decir más las tres chicas abandonaron la sala dejando solos a padre e hijo

- Oto-san - llamo Issei

- **Ise-chan si ellas permanecerán ****aquí ****será mejor que les digas lo que está en los pisos altos, además de decirles cómo funciona el sótano **- aunque el hombre parecía tranquilo su voz tenía un claro malestar

- Lo siento - dijo el castaño reconociendo que por su falta de información a las chicas ellas corrieron un gran riesgo - no pensé que les pudiera pasar algo por…

- **Porque son ángeles ** - completo el hombre con un tono molesto - ** Issei deberías saber mejor que nadie que no importa si son ángeles, demonios, caídos o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural hay quienes son fuertes y débiles**

**-** Pero ellas…

**- Puede que sean enviadas de Miguel pero eso no deja de lado que ellas aún están por debajo de los ángeles de clase media - ** Issei ante la reprimenda bajo la cabeza en arrepentimiento - ** espero tengas más cuidado en juzgar a la gente a partir de ahora Ise-chan**

- Hai Oto-san

**- Ahora concentrémonos en lo que nos importa ** - Issei se concentró en su padre - **Escuche que kokabiel estaba planeado algo serio y que cierto hijo mío estaba muy metido en ese asunto**

- a… bueno… este… yo estaba

- **Tomare tus balbuceos como una confirmación de tus actos ** - Issei bajo la cabeza -** Quiero que tengas en cuanta que tu poder no es lo suficientemente alto como para enfrentar a alguien como Kokiabel **

- Lo sé pero…

- **Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no debes meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia**

- ¡Claro que son mis asuntos! Como tu hijo tengo el deber de evitar otra guerra

- **¡Que seas mi hijo no es excusa! Tu deber es solamente llevar una vida normal**

- ¡Normal dices! Acaso se te olvida que deje de ser normal el día que morí por segunda vez

- ** ¡Issei! - **la voz de su padre demostraba que estaba molesto - **tu eres normal hasta el día que decidas qué camino seguir, es por eso que me niego a que te metas en asuntos demasiado grandes en los cuales puedes terminar muriendo **

**-** Entonces que supones que haga que solo me quede viendo como comienza una guerra y pierdo todo lo que me es importante

- ** No te pediré algo como eso, si quieres enfrentar a Kokiabel será bajo mis términos **

**- **¿Y cuáles son?

**- Debes despertar el booster gear**

- Estas jugando cierto

- ** No Issei hasta ahora he sido paciente en cuanto al despertar de completo de tu sacred gear pero en los últimos años solo sigues con esa forma a medias**

- Pero…

- [Compañero aunque no me gusta estar de acuerdo del responsable de mi condición actual, él tiene razón aunque puedas emplear el poder del booster gear la versión limitada tiene demasiadas limitantes y en una pelea contra uno de los líderes de los caídos necesitaras todo el poder que puedas]

- Lo sé sin embargo no he podido despertar el booster gear en todo este tiempo

- ** Bueno Ise-chan se de una forma de que puedas hacerlo**

**- ** No sé por qué siento que lo lamentare pero podrías decirme por favor

- ** claro si mi querido Ise-chan, la respuesta es simple debes sufrir un fuerte estimulo **

- Por fuerte estimulo te refieres a la vez que me arrojaste a un estanque con tiburones solo para que aprendiera a mantener la calma en situaciones riesgosas, o la ocasión de mi noveno cumpleaños cuando me ataste a un para rayos en medio de una tormenta eléctrica con la excusa de que me daría la capacidad de controlar la electricidad, o aquella vez que cuando me dijiste que en el laberinto de Creta encontraría la manera de despertar mi sexto sentido y lo único que obtuve fue a un sujeto mitad hombre mitad toro que me persiguió por tres días y casi me come

- ** Y a pesar de ello nunca despertaste tu booster gear **

**-** Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto que he pasado por un infierno de vida gracias a tus peculiares maneras de enseñanza pero nunca he despertado mi sacred gear

- **Eso se debe a que ese no es el estímulo que funciona en tu caso**

**-** entonces…

- **Estuve pensando que abordamos el tema de experiencia fuerte estimulo con la idea de que te debes medio morir para lograrlo**

- Y cuales entonces tú brillante idea Oto-san

-** Es bastante simple mi querido niño como desconocemos que factor es el que despertara tu poder he decidido someterte a una serie de estímulos, empezaremos desde lo más simple **

**- **Por favor dime que no será de nuevo lo del avión

- ** Pensé que podría ser bueno, pero al ver que no despertaste tu poder en ese momento decidí descartarlo**

Issei suspiro aliviado de no tener que experimentar nuevamente una de las experiencias más traumáticas de su vida

**- Pero no te desanimes Ise-chan aún tengo muchos planes para hacer despertar el booster gaer **– una tranquila sonrisa se dibujó en los finos y delicados labios del hombre – **así que prepárate Ise-chan **– la tranquila y serena sonrisa mostraba al chico un futuro lleno de cosas sin sentido, su vida en peligro y un montón de dolor - ** así que empecemos de una vez –** su querido padre saco de quien sabe dónde un pequeño embudo

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – pregunto extrañado el chico

- **Muy simple mi pequeño – **detrás de él apareció un gran, gran barril de licor – **escuche por ahí que la primera vez que un estudiante se embriaga es una experiencia única en la vida **

Issei emprendió la graciosa huida de las locuras de su padre, pero para su desgracia a los pocos pasos sintió como algo lo detenía y al ver sus pies observo como había un grillete alrededor de tu tobillo derecho y para su peor suerte una cadena plateada surgía de este hasta llegar a las manos de su padre

- **Acaso pensabas huir Ise-chan**

- Y tu acaso estás loco, como puedes estar pensando en darle de tomar a un menor de edad, que no se suponía que tú eres _Dios_ y como tal odias ese tipo de cosas – recrimino el castaño mientras intentaba librarse del grillete

- **Mi antiguo yo lo hacía pero ahora no lo veo tan problemático - **paso a paso el padre adoptivo se acercaba a su aterrado hijo que buscaba la manera de salir de ahí - ** ahora Ise-chan espero despiertes el booster gear **

Issei vio horrorizado como el embudo fue directamente a su boca, mientras su padre tomaba el inmenso barril y lo comenzaba a vaciar directamente en su garganta

-** Hasta el fondo –** dijo emocionado el ser superior mientras el barril se iba vaciando de apoco e Issei perdía la conciencia por el alcohol en su sistema y la falta de aire

El héroe de esta historia antes de perder el conocimiento por completo solo pudo pensar en una cosa

- _jajajajajajaja estoy súper jodido_

Y aunque el solo pensaba que tener a su padre haciéndole las cosas con menos sentido para despertar su poder seria su único y más grande problema, no se percató que cierto ángel rubio había estado escuchando su conversación, aunque cierto padre, poco amigable con su hijo, se había dado cuenta de su presencia y no solo eso ya planeaba cual sería el siguiente estimulo de Issei

- **Me alegra haber dejado el cielo –** dijo divertido mientras observa como un ebrio e inconsciente Issei se retorcía en el suelo

_Continuara…_

**Infancia Traumática**

_En algún lugar en el desierto de Gobi _

Un pequeño niño de nueve años caminaba tranquilamente entre la arena, mientras el sol abrazador calcinaba toda esperanza de salir del desierto

- Maldición – decía con debilidad el niño de cabello castaño, cuyas ropas eran simplemente una camisa blanca y un short café – cuando salga de aquí le mostrare a dejar tirado a su hijo en el desierto

- [compañero aunque me gustaría estar de tu lado, tu no eras más que una hormiga en comparación a él] – en el brazo izquierdo del niño apareció un pequeño resplandor verdusco

- Cállate – dijo el niño sin querer soportar las palabras del dragón

El niño se llamaba Issei Hyodou recientemente adoptado y abandonado en el desierto de Gobi

La razón del abandono del niño era simple su nuevo padre había decidido llevarlo a dar una vuelta al extranjero para que aprendiera un poco del mundo, durante el vuelo a Europa surcaban los cielos asiático y su padre tuvo la brillante idea de ver si Issei podía volar, debido a que el pequeño portaba una de las sacred gear más poderosas, su padre sin perder tiempo tomo al pobre infante abrió la puerta del avión, sorprendiendo a los pasajeros, y arrojo al pobre Issei al vacío

El resultado fue asombroso, a pesar de que el castaño no podía volar, se las ingenió para emplear el poder del booster gear para enviar ráfagas de poder contra el suelo y desacelerar su caída, salvándose por poco

Al estar en suelo firme una pequeña nota llego a sus manos con el mensaje

_Lo siento Ise-chan_

_No pensé que aún no pudieras emplear tus alas de dragón _

_Espero no mueras (Pero si lo haces salúdame a Miguel y el resto)_

_Nos vemos en Europa _

_Te quiero _

La nota de disculpas menos sincera y con menos arrepentimiento que jamás haya visto el pequeño Issei

Desde entonces habían pasado dos días, se alimenta de serpientes, alacranes y cualquier cosa que pudiera hallar, su fuentes de agua consistían principalmente de los oasis dispersos por el desierto

- Sabes Ddraig

- [Que sucede]

- Cuando encuentre al idiota que me adopto y me arrojo del avión me las pagara

- [apuntas muy alto Issei]

- Puede que así sea pero daré lo mejor de mí para regresarle el favor de aventarme del avión

- [ah] - el dragón legendario suspiro sabiendo que su portador jamás podrá siquiera hacerle un rasguño al hombre

- Por cierto amigo

- [que] - dijo secamente sabiendo que seguramente se tratarían de más quejas e insultos dirigidos al responsable de su actual situación, tal como lo había echo durante los últimos días

- Creo que estoy loco

- [eh ¿Por qué lo dices?] - no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ya que no se esperaba aquello

- Estoy viendo a una chica llevando un cadáver

- [¡EH!] - su sorpresa fue mayor ante tal revelación

A unos pocos metros de Issei se encontraba una pequeña niña que no podía tener más de nueve años con lo que parecía el cuerpo de un hombre envuelto en una manta negra

La niña lleva el pelo largo, de color púrpura oscuro, ella tiene una pequeña construcción y lleva una máscara de calavera por un lado del rostro dejando ver sus soñolientos ojos dorados junto con su una única de color negro

Issei tuvo el ligero presentimiento que hablar con ella podría acabar muy pero muy mal para su salud así que hiso lo más sensato del día, caminar al lado contrario de la chica pero como esta no sería una buena historia si el héroe no sufre un poco

La pequeña niña se había dado cuenta de la presencia del castaño y como este se alejaba de ella

- ¡Oye tú! - llamo fuertemente alarmando al niño, que en pánico corrió intentando alejarse de la chica - Oh así que intentaras huir

- ¡Que idiota no lo haría! -

Issei corrió a toda velocidad huyendo de aquella niña extraña

- Mira que tiene mala educación - la chica parecía decepcionada por la huida del chico - y yo que solo quería ofrecerle un poco de comida - camino unos poco metros hasta llegar a un pacífico oasis con palmera y un poso de agua, desato la manta negra con forma de persona revelando un festín de diversos alimentos - bueno más para mí - de entre los diferentes alimentos saco una pequeña sombrilla clavándola en la arena, se sentó en la manta y comenzó a deleitarse

Por otra parte Issei corrió y corrió por cerca de dos horas, mientras repetía una y otra vez en su mente

- _si me atrapa me mata, si me atrapa me mata_

Tras su escape exitoso se detuvo un momento para ver el cielo y decir

- me perdí - dijo sumido en una total apatía

- [Eres un idiota cierto Issei]

- jajaja - se rio de sí mismo

- [ah, más te vale no morir]

- OTO-SAN ME LAS PAGARAS

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos adormilados dormía debajo de su sombrilla al lado de un pacífico oasis

La aventura de Issei y el desierto de Gobi duro por alrededor de una semana más en la que el pequeño crio se enfrentó al hambre y sed, hasta llegar a una peculiar aldea al sur de Rusia pero eso es otra historia

Xxxxxx

**Issei sobrevivirá a las locuras de su padre, podrá despertar el booster gear y lo más importante podrá ir a clases mañana con la resaca que tendrá, y Asia aprendera que meterse donde no la llaman puede traer muchos pero muchos problemas, todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos**


End file.
